


Reflections

by WizardsGirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: After the Main Storyline tho, Also they get funny expressions, BAMF Hannibal, BAMF Newt, BAMF Tesla, Because that man needs a Warning Tag all on his own, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Twins, But I may have to upgrade it to Explicit, Damn this Fandom it drew me back in, Dom/sub, Don't get Squibbly about this, Fake Science, For Porn reasons, Ghost drift, Hannibal Chau - Freeform, Hereditary Mental Disorders, Hive Mind, How Do I Tag, I may add Porn, I oops and made her a rage-monster badass on accident, I was gonna make this just Mature, IDEFK anymore, Kaiju being Kaiju, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of kinks as a whole honestly, Multi, NO INCEST REMEMBER, Okay yeah there will be Porn, Oops, Otachi is Bae, Pansexual Geiszler Twins, Rage Quit Tesla, Should I add Porn?, Tagging as I go, Talk about Hannibal and other people in sexy situations, The Twins have no fucks to give about propriety, The fuck is propriety good for anyways?, They just like to touch one another and people get weird, This was really just an excuse to have overly intimate Twins, Threesome, Twins, Ugh, Who seem to be sexually into one another but aren't, because reasons, m/m/f, mental disability, mentions of Daddy KInk, mirror twins, no seriously, so no incest, suggestions?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsGirl/pseuds/WizardsGirl
Summary: Newton wasn't alone on that First Drift with Mutavore's chunk of brain. After all, he's been sharing head-space with his twin sister, Tesla, since before they were born! And she's not about to let her little brother get swallowed up and spit back out. They're Rockstars, after all!





	1. Mirrors

Her name was Tesla Geiszler, older twin sister to Newton Geiszler, and she was _awesome_.

At least, her Dad, Uncle, and brother thought so.

She was just as smart as Newton, just a prone to random, brilliant bursts of clever and convoluted ideas that lead to more than one toaster or television being re-engineered for the sake of a hypothesis, Figgy more often than not buried cheerfully elbow deep next to her in the mechanical gore. (She was the only one who could call him that, after her favorite snack, Fig Newtons. Just like he was the only one who could call her Sparky, since she was named after Nicola Tesla, and the Tesla Coil.). There was the occasional house fire and, on one memorable occasion, an explosion, but their ideas usually ended up being amazing and awesome.

("Just like us, Sparky! Rockstars 'til the end, am I right?!"

"Shut up, Figgy, and help me put Dad's engine back in the car before he gets home."

"Right!")

Figgy and Sparky, identical in all but gender, but actually _Mirror Twins_ , their whole bodies a physical reflection of the other. He was right handed, she was left, his organs faced the right way, hers were flipped, he had a strawberry-shaped birthmark on his left thigh and hers was on her right. Mirror images, reflecting on one another, and they wouldn't have it any other way. On top of that, they were _connected_ at the brain, a sort of psychic level that meant they always knew what the other was doing where and when and sometimes it messed up their heads, they'd do things the other was doing or finish a sentence that was a thought, but they worked around this easily enough.

("Why are you buttering the newspaper, Newt?"

"...Damn it, Sparky..." Sigh "I'll clean it up, Uncle Illia.")

The doctors and scientists later called it a "Natural Occurring Ghost Drift" that made the military eager to shove them into the Jaeger program, but Newt was too easily distracted, and neither of them had the physical or mental strength to handle the training, which, according to their Commander, was a "Damn Shame" because not _one_ of the other recruits had a Drift as strong or complete as theirs was, but, then, they'd always been in one another's head, so why wouldn't being deeper matter?

They'd followed one another around for ages, never more than an hour away from the other, because further than that would lead to migraines they'd rather not talk about. Newt was the energy of their team, the one in constant motion, able to go days utterly focused on a million things, not sleeping, barely eating, until he collapsed or Tesla pulled him away long enough to get him to nap. She was the power, the force, able to push her ideas forward with an unbending spine and sharp tongue. They clashed, once in a blue moon, because of this, and it was always explosive, leading to broken noses and blackened eyes and shattered glass.

His decision to go into the PPDC K-Science unit, and her decision _not_ to, had been their latest.

(After the fight that had left her arm broken, his back molar cracked, and both of them sporting bloody hands and faces, they had agreed to disagree and had promptly cleaned up while discussing Newt's latest project and her latest job offer from some underground shmuck that thought he was something. No one could understand how the two could tear into each other so horribly then revert to the cheerful-if-almost-too-intimate-seeming siblings, but, when you shared the same headspace, despite understanding the other's ideals, it didn't mean you weren't your own person. It just meant you knew where to hit to do the most damage, and when to hug to do the most good.)

They went their separate ways, chatting on the phone or in their heads over the next nine years, moving to the Hong Kong Shatterdome where they, again, moved around one another's jobs.

("He's just so _annoying_ , Sparky!"

"Mmhmm..."

"He always complains about Kaiju guts on _his_ side of the Lab, and says that I'm not a _real_ scientist just because I don't follow regular procedure...

"Uh-huh"

"And he hates _Led Zepplin_ , Sparky! I mean, _What the fuck?!_ " The sound of inarticulate flailing manages to come through the phone.

"You'd still fuck him if he wasn't happily married though."

" _God_ yes.")

("Wait, you're working for the _Mob_?! Dude, what the fuck?!"

"I get paid better than you do, and he gave me a Kaiju Liver to play with."

"... _What_ Kaiju's Liver?"

"Trespasser's."

"... _You lucky bitch."_

"Mmhmm!")

But as the world seemed to be coming to an end, with Kaiju attacks happening left to right, getting worse and worse, Tesla had never outright worried for her brother, and he had never worried about her.

They knew they could count on one another, no matter what, no matter when. If one showed up with a dead body, the other would grab a shovel. If one showed up with a baby, the other would happily start gushing about their new niece/nephew/sprog.

If one decided to Drift with a chunk of half-dead Kaiju Brain...

Well, the other would be brought along for the ride, whether they wanted to be or not, and, well.

She would always watch her brother's back... Brain... Whatever!

They were Rockstars, after all.


	2. Connection

 

Tesla was in the middle of thinly slicing Kaiju intestine for testing when she felt her brother's frustration spike from _Oh My God Shut Up You Moron/I Know What I'm Doing_ straight into his almost calm/fury/arrogance of _I'll Show Them/Fuck The Rules_ mindset. Immediately, she set down her scalpel and gestured at the nearest goon, this one she'd taken to calling Mango for no other reason than he answered to it and he smelled like one.

"Mango, watch my shit," she ordered him; he blinked and bobbed his head, not even twitching as she plopped herself down onto the ground and laid there. She'd done this a couple of times when she got very tired, and especially when her brother got in this mood, just in case she ended up getting sucked along for the ride, like the one time he decided to try Acid when they were in college (Boy, was _that_ a trip). And that time he hadn't slept for over a week and had hallucinated so bad _she_ started tripping and they'd both ended up in a small coma for about three days to recover.

Her boss had been told about their Twin Drifting, as they called it, before he'd hired her (Actually, he'd known about it before approaching her, and wasn't _that_ annoying, Patient Confidentiality didn't mean shit anymore, apparently). He knew the risks, the rewards, some of the quirks (Well, everyone had been surprised that one day she'd gotten lost in Newt's head and accidentally found out that using that Kaiju Bone shit actually _did_ increase libido, you just had to mix it with Kaiju Saliva and some chocolate. She'd gotten a raise even though, in her head, she'd been Newt, and he'd been making a sandwich out of god knows what had been in his fridge, the Twins sure as hell didn't know. It had tasted amazing and she'd ended up fucking some poor guard unconscious and passing out two hours later to wake up feeling decidedly exhausted and _chafed_ to her boss grinning down at her naked self in the middle of the lab on a clean table, congratulating her on a job well done. Whatever, it worked out in the end, she supposed, although that guard was terrified of her from then on...)

Hannibal Chau was nothing if not thorough about his workers. You were either his completely or cannon fodder, and she had known that as well, before she'd accepted Trespasser's Liver and a down-payment of a thousand bucks even (Although she would have taken the job anyway, I mean, _Trespasser's Liver!_ Figgy had never gotten to touch _any_ of Trespasser's parts yet!)

Still, when her brother got into this sort of mood, she knew better than to do anything else but lay down and make sure no one would touch her shit.

Closing her eyes, she reached out to him, trying to sooth his angry, hurt heart, but she recognized this edge to his thoughts. Obviously, that lab partner of his had gotten under his skin worse than a louse, and had jabbed his smart cane into her brother's ego. Sighing through her nose, wishing Gottlieb was single or at least open to some fun so the two would just _fuck already_ , she shoved her hands into her jeans in case she started flailing, absently acknowledging the _chink-click-shh_ sound of her boss's weirdly awesome shoes.

"That weird-ass brother of yours doing something hinky, kiddo?" the drawling, confidant voice of Hannibal Chau asked from over her, no doubt looming above her head like a wolf over a downed deer, all predatory arrogance well earned and fought for. Tesla hummed, getting vague glimpses of Figgy Macgyvering a bunch of scrap together swiftly, urgency and twitchy anger mixing as he slid pieces together, the constant _I'll Show Them_ flavor to his emotions earning him gentle prods from her own mind, thoughts of _Chill Out/Keep Your Cool/You're Awesome/Don't Do Something That'll Kill You Asshole_ were only enough to get an acknowledging prod back, but not slow him down.

"Damn kid needs a leash and collar," Hannibal snorted; Tesla hummed as the machine her brother was making began to hum.

"He'd like that," She told him absently, before furrowing her brows.

 _I'll Show Them_ Her brother felt as he put the PONs unit on his head, glaring towards something out of her blurry sight.

_I'm A_ _**Fucking** _ _Rockstar._

He turned the machine on and, suddenly, she was gone and then They Were One and They Were Connected to Something, Many Things, Hive Whole Single _EVERYTHING_.

They were a confused mess of Together-Awed-Exultant-Scared, as They Drifted with the Kaiju, the Hive Mind, witnessed the Precursors, the Masters. They Knew the History, the Beginnings and Plans and Weapons, what the Kaiju Were/Are/Could Be, and They Knew the moment the Mind Sensed not them as individuals but THEM, the almost-startled feel of **Like-Us-Together-But-** **Separate** , _**What-Are-You?**_

They answered instinctively, unable to stop the feeling/thought of _Human-_ _ **Newton**_ _-_ _Tesla_ _-_ _Brother_ _-_ _ **Sister**_ _-_ _ **Family**_ even if they wanted to.

Anger and curiosity and possessiveness echoed from the Hive as many Minds reached for them, the Precursors and the Kaiju, separate in thought but reaching as one: _How-Dare-You-_ **So-Strange-Little** - _Insects_ - **Similar** - _ **We'll**_ _Destroy_ **-Keep-** _ **You**_ - _ **Where-Are-You?!**_

And, suddenly, They were Separate again, the Drift disengaged, and Tesla was abruptly pulled into her own head top find herself pinned down by he Boss's weight, choking on her own tongue, vision blood red and a sound chirruping out of her aching, scream-torn throat that _wasn't human at all_ and suddenly, she went limp and could only lay there, gasping for breath.

"What the _fuck_ was that, Geiszler?" Hannibal growled, glaring down at her, but she could only shudder and curl into his heavy hands on her shoulder, shaken to the core and feeling ghostly tremors of The Hive twisting through the back of her thoughts, an edge of alien fascination and anger.

"I... Don't... Like... This..." She gasped out, wheezing for breath as her Boss pulled away, leaving her to curl into a ball and cough and shudder and shove weakly at the alien thoughts and images ricocheting around her head even as she could feel her brother trying to weakly focus and do the same, a weak feeling of _Oh My God/I did It/I'm Amazing/Fuck That Was Scary/AWESOME_  reaching her and making her giggle weakly with a sharp hiccup.

God her head hurt, and blood was pouring out of her nose and dripping bloody tears out of her right eye, making her vision red-tinged on one side.

"...God damn it, Figgy," she muttered to herself, and weakly accepted Mango's cautious help up, as Hannibal Chau grabbed her face and twisted it this was and that, ignoring her blood on his hands with ease.

"Your brother go Drifting with the wrong partner or something, kiddo?" He asked, poking at the swelling tissue around her eye without a care about her hissing grimace of pain.

"He was trying to prove that you could Drift with a Kaiju brain," she told him, blinking her vision clear as her Boss went tense, focusing double vision on the massive man's scarred, rough face, blinking blood and Kaiju-blue afterimage's from her eyes. "He was right... They were beautiful," she murmur/crooned, feeling the world start to tilt, only to be straightened as her Boss literally plucked her from the ground and held her up and away from himself by her armpits, like a dirty puppy, as he began to walk briskly, the _Chink-Click-Shh_ of his shiny shoes echoing as he went.

"Kid, I like you, you do good work and sometimes your crazy ass mad-scientist thing brings me a lot of good money," he told her bluntly as he carried her in his outstretched arms without even a hint of strain. "But your fucked up kid brother just screwed the pooch on all of this, because now, the Kaiju know you, know what you know, and they'll be hauling their blue asses outta the water to come find you. You're a pretty nasty liability, and that's a _damn_ shame, but I didn't cut my way up to the top just for a kid like you to get me killed, understand?" Tesla tried to nod, but her head lolled, and she grudgingly mused that, maybe, she should have just told him that her brother was an idiot and leave it at that...

Speaking of her brother, their minds slid together as one briefly, sliding apart again without a twitch, but it had her lifting her lolling head to squint at her boss carefully.

"Pentecost is callin' in his favor," she told him with a slight slur, making him paused, the beautiful, terrifying Yun sliding her bald-headed way out of the shadows to walk silently off to the side, eyes cold and dark like a hungry sharks without any hunger. "Sendin' my brother over to get himself a Kaiju brain," she muttered, blinking slowly again as Hannibal grimaced. "Gonna save the world, I guess," she sighed, letting her head loll slowly back again, trying to get her body to refocus.

"Well, damn," Hannibal muttered before sighing and hauling her over one shoulder, making Tesla grunt as her head bounced off his middle-back (Christ he was big. Big hands, big body, big feet, big everything probably. Damn it all, brain, _focus_.)

"Looks like we're goin' ta give the Scarecrow a brain, if he makes it that far," she hears him mutter as the blood in her head makes her vision begin to gray out. She barely manages to mumble out the response that makes him chuckle as he starts walking and she passes out.

_"Does that make me Toto?"_


	3. Siblings

Tesla grimaced as she held an ice pack to her head, a wad of toilet paper stuck up her nose to keep it from bleeding and a pair of adorably dorky glasses perched over her eyes, because Figgy's stupid ass experiment fucked up her contacts, and her eye, which was still all gooey red/yellow/ick from the blood vessels all saying Fuck You and imploding.

Exploding.

Whatever.

Her fucking head hurt and she could feel Figgy's own pain ghosting through his mania as he jittered and darted, the feeling of him getting closer and closer as he searched for the Bone Slum's Lord. And, by the reports they were getting, was being _ridiculously_ obvious about it, ugh, her brother sometimes.

She sent him a warning pulse of _I Am Going To Punch You/So Hard_ and received a high _Bring It Bitch/I Am Amazing/Take That Assholes,_ followed by an immediate _Where The Fuck Am I/Oh God Damn It_ frustration as he once more lost the trail and had to backtrack.

"Your brother is fucking ridiculous, kid," Hannibal groused in annoyance as he overlooked the moving of product. For safeties sake, he was moving all the hard to get and living products to his personal bunker, including the Louse (One of which wasn't actually product but her own pet because she'd turned down a raise to keep one and Hannibal was a surprisingly doting boss/sugar daddy when he wanted to be... Hmm... She'd have to talk to Figgy about that image...)

"He get's his sense of direction from our Dad," she informed her Boss in a slightly nasally way, absently picking up Spot the Louse when it skittered by, the large black sharpie letters stating its name written on its carapace proudly. It wiggled but settled quickly when she curled her arms around it on her lap and began to stroke it. Spot didn't necessarily _like_ to be pet, but it would rather be pet than dangling in the air, so it was a rather calm Louse...

"He's here," Hannibal announced even as the feeling of Figgy's brain suddenly spiked with a relived/smug _Found You Bitch_ feel. Tesla hummed and set Spot on the floor, watching it scuttle over to the table that held it's brethren in a box, where Mango unflinchingly scooped her pet up and plopped him into said box. The young woman got to her feet without a wobble and walked over to stand next to her boss as he turned his attention to one of the workmen, who was chattering hurriedly at him about the containers of Kaiju eyes and where Hannibal wanted them stacked and in what order.

The secret doors leading to the old fashioned medicine shop opened inward, and, from the corner of her good eye, Tesla watched her brother stalk in those first few steps with his usual arrogance...

Which immediately melted into giddy/stunned _Holy Shit!/OMG Look At That/I Know What This Is/I Want That/Not Fair At All_ jumble of thoughts and emotions as he seemingly forgot about what he was supposed to be doing and lost his collective shit in order to fanboy over _her_ specimens. She couldn't help but send smug feelings at him, ignoring his mental hand flapping and grinning up at her Boss, who, if anything, looked more exasperatedly amused than she'd seen him in the last nine years.

"Christ, you two are _definitely_ related," he muttered, and Tesla couldn't help but giggle as the mobster turned and caught Figgy's attention, his large form taking up all of her twin's attention.

 _Holy Shit/Wow/I Want To Climb Him Like A Tree/Oh Fuck He's Hot But Scary As Fuck/Jesus/KNIFE AH/Still Hot Though_ flooded her thoughts, stunned and sharply interested and she grinned.

 _I Know Right/Best Boss Ever/All The Eye-Candy/Sugar Daddy Sweet._ Figgy twitched sharply at her response, jerking his head to the side once Hannibal had finished threatening him with the balisong, the knife not even getting more than a yelp and stutter and a throng of fear adding to his arousal.

"Sparky!" He yelped, green eyes locking on hers, and they both grinned as her brother _literally_ skipped around Hannibal like he wasn't there and lunged at her, only to meet her fist in his face. Hannibal let out a low whistle at the way her brother skid across the floor a little ways.

 _Told You So/Missed You Too/Asshole_ , she thought as he laid, dazed, on the ground, busted lip to go with his bloody eye and nose.

"Hi, Figgy!" She chirped, grinning down at him as he groaned and rubbed his jaw with a grimace.

"I deserved that," he admitted, cheerfully enough, and she could feel that, yes, he _did_ think he deserved it, especially as he took in the mirror image of his bloody eye and nose on her. Tesla laughed and pounced on him, straddling his waist and pressing her hands to his face so she could knock foreheads with him, her goofy little brother grinning back as he curved his hands over her hips and rubbed noses with her affectionately.

"Missed you," she admitted easily; he grinned.

"Ditto, Sis," he agreed, and then glared at her sulkily. "But you're such a jerk!" He complained loudly, making her laugh as he rolled them onto their side, her legs automatically locking around his waist so the two ended up rolling all over the floor while they both tried to pin the other, all the while talking back an forth cheerfully, reverting back to their childhood as they had several conversations at once, none of them seeming to end but, all of them doing so in their heads.

"You didn't tell me you had _any_ of this!'

"I told you I was paid better and-"

"A _cuticle_ , Sparky! And-"

"-don't even get me started on the perks-"

"-from Category Two! _TWO!_ I am-"

"-Eye-Candy of course, along with-"

"-which brings me back to the-"

"-actually better than that one chocolate-"

"-him like a fucking _tree_ , Sparky-"

"-what do you think about a Daddy-"

"-he said _what_ about a collar and-"

"- _huge_ , Figgy _,_ just, _oh my_ -"

"- _fucking God_ I want to taste-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!" Hannibal's voice roared, and the Twins stilled, blinking owlishly around the skewed, foggy-lenses of their glasses, clothes mussed and half undone from the checking of new tattoos, their Kaiju sleeves and a few others on display as they cuddled on the floor.

"Jesus, are the two of you going to fucking get to work or fuck on the floor, I can't fucking tell," the older man complained, and the identical looks of confusion had him shaking his head. "Fuck, I thought having _one_ of you was enough to give me a damn migraine!" He rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation, drawing the twins attention to said hand, and they both flushed slightly and shared a meaningful look as Newton slowly rolled off of Tesla and she sprawled there unabashed, her bright purple bra on display as her brother caught sight of the newest tattoo on her stomach and poked at it, the dual shades of blue there making up a snarling Otachi that crawled up from the crotch of Tesla's pants.

"When did you get this?!" He complained, distracted again, and Tesla smirked at him.

"Six months ago," she told him smugly, making him huff.

"Bitch," he complained, sprawling back and kicking one of her legs as she laughed. "But, no, I have to work," he muttered, as if to remind himself, and got to his feet, pulling Tesla with him as he did. Her shirt fell off one shoulder but she didn't move to re-do the buttons, unabashed and uncaring, her brother in an equal state of half-dressed, his tie about the only thing that _wasn't_ undone from their play.

"I need a Kaiju brain," he started to tell her Boss, and Tesla hummed and stretched easily, showing off her gleaming, brightly colored tattoos.

"He's not gonna just hand you a brain, Figgy," she told him cheerfully. "They decompose weirdly inside the skull, the ammonia build-up is too rapid, and the only kind of brain they can reach properly is the secondary one, since the skull bone's too thick." Newton scowled and turned away from Hannibal before the mobster could do more than arch a scarred brow.

"Then get me a secondary one," he told her; she shook her head.

"You already _had_ the best specimen around, before you, ya'know, _fried it_ ," she mocked, and grinned as he flipped her the bird.

"Fuck you, it was for Science!" He declared passionately; she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you, I'm in your head, mister I'll-Show-Them-I'm-A-Rockstar-Fuck-You-Hermann," she mocked and he scowled harder.

"Seriously, though, I need a brain," he told her; and waved a hand at the immediate _Why Yes You Do_ that flared sarcastically across their Link. "A _Kaiju_ brain, you bitch," he snapped; Tesla shrugged and sauntered past him to stand beside her boss, idly pulling her shirt straight and beginning to button it, her brother;'s hands following along as he re-did his pants and his own shirt.

"You fucked up on that bit, small-fry," Hannibal told him, using his balisong to dig something out from under his thumb nail in a casually subtle threat. "See, you Drifted with the brain you had, and the Kaiju? Well, they're old school." He flicked the blade shut and slid it away as he surged forward confidently, with all the warning force of the sea as he snatched Newton's face in a hard hold and dug his thumb into the swollen tissue around his bad eye, digging in and _grinding_ ever so slightly, making Newt choke on a gasp.

 _Oh God/Owowowow/Fuck That's Hot/Please Don't Kill Me/Oh Shit/Go Away Boner Not Now_ hit Tesla hard, and she grinned in amusement as her brother tried to desperately shove his arousal away even as he tried to pull his head from Hannibal's paws, wriggling in place.

"Old school?" He managed to squeak; Hannibal hummed and bared his gold-plated teeth in a mean smile, gripping the scientists face just that much harder, hard enough it would leave marks (Which, incidentally, did nothing about discouraging the younger Geiszler Twin's arousal, _at all_ , which Tesla sympathized with. He was _her_ Boss, after all. She'd been in the grip of those massive hands once or twice herself... Sometimes on purpose.).

"Old school," Hannibal continued darkly, "as in, Snitches Get Stitches, and Rat's get skinned," he purred, before abruptly releasing Newton as a skinny goon ran into the room, loudly chattering on about a Kaiju Breaching.

"Get the both of 'em outta here," the Mobster ordered as he calmly stepped way, the surrounding guards sliding out of position to point their many and varied weapons at both Newton and Tesla, the latter of which only shook her head and moved over to grab her brother by the arm.

"If we're still alive when this over we're comin' back, Bossman," she threw over her shoulder cheerfully as they went, but the nearly hysterical giggle that her brother let out pointed to the truth of the matter. They both knew that the Kaiju was coming for them, they could both feel the inhuman thought-process coiling about in the back of Their skulls, the intense _**Where-Are-You**_ _-_ **Interesting-Insect** _-Come-Out!-_ **Mine-Ours** _-Kill-_ **Keep** curling there, fascination edged with the Precursors' indignant fury that something so pitiful would _dare_ encroach on Their control.

Shoved out into the rain, the panicked movement all around them as alarms sounded, as Otachi rose into the sky, the awe at the sight of Her almost enough to drown out their fear, the two of them clutching the other's hands as they were swept away into the mob of civilians, their fear feeding back through a looping connection as they began to ran.

Otachi screamed out over the city, and a note of Triumph coiled in Their heads as They ran.

**I-See-Smell-Hear-FEEL-You-Insect**

**I'm-Coming-For-You**

**You-Will-Be-MINE.**


	4. Otachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING

Once, when they were children, Tesla and Newton had gotten separated during an accident at the mall. There had been some kind of explosion in the far end of the mall, something about a gas-line going out and gas leaking into the air and immediate evacuation required, she couldn't quite remember, but the swarm of panicking people had swept the Gieszler family up, pulling Uncle Illia and her Dad away, and tearing Newton's hand from her own, leaving her only able to scream his name as the almost abstract fear they'd been feeling suddenly became very, _very_ real.

She'd still been screaming his name, trying to claw her way through the crowd to where she could Feel him, when a well meaning, off-duty EMT had scooped her up and out of the way of the mob, bloody faced and yowling like a feral thing as he carried her up and away, outside to safety.

As soon as she'd gotten loose, she'd been gone, darting around legs and grasping hands, ignoring calls and shouts and just throwing herself desperately forward, grasping and clinging to Their Link until finally, _finally_ , she'd found her brother, curled up in a tight ball, bloody and bruised and sobbing into his knees in an area where unattended children were being watched by fiercely protective looking women (especially the tiny, pregnant Asian woman who had hissed and brandished her shopping bag at the almost-seven-foot-tall hugely muscular black man who had stepped too close, up until one of the little girls had screamed "Daddy!" and thrown herself out of the protective nest and at the massive man, who had just collapsed with relief).

She could still remember the terror and nightmares and overly clingy days after, the waking up holding onto one another so tightly they'd given each other hand-shaped bruises. Their Dad and Uncle had made it a week-long slumber party, the four of them pulling their two, adult-sized mattresses into the living room and the Twins had spent it cocooned between two sleepless, twitchy adults, but they'd all eventually gotten better.

That fear, though, that horror of watching her brother disappear into a crowd, it came swarming back to the forefront of their conscious as it happened again, the crowd of terrified, screaming civilians wrenching the two of them apart as they tore for the nearest underground shelter.

"Newton," she whispered, throat gone tight, before throwing herself after him, unable to get even a foot before the press of humanity forced her onward. " _Newton!_ "

" _Tesla!_ " she heard him shout back over panicked Cantonese and Mandarin. She punched someone in the face, got an elbow to the bad eye by someone else, but everything grew to tight, tense and silent seconds later, everyone, even her, going still and breathless as they waited, the feel of **I-Know-Where-You-Are** almost a sing-song edge to the back of her panicked head and, frankly, she deals with fear by getting angry, just like she deals with her own form of the Gieszler Mania (Their Dad would go days playing his piano or violin or cello feverishly, until his hands shook too hard and he'd finally collapse. Uncle Illia would get dark and cold and depressed and desperately search for isolation that usually lead to him grimly contemplating long falls off the edge of their large house in Berlin. Figgy would go days in constant motion, without sleep and barely anything to eat or drink, mind jumping from idea to idea. She'd brood and snarl and get into fights, although she'd, once in a blue moon, grow the same level of depressed as Uncle Illia, but that was rarer.)

So, when she heard her brother shouting, panicked, that Otachi was after _him_ , and the people _listened_? Shoving him out into the open to be sacrificed, she sort of _lost her shit_.

" _Get the_ _ **fuck**_ _out of my way or I will slit your fucking throat and walk over you_ ," she snarled, low and horse and deadly serious in Cantonese as she moved forward, and people moved, moved _too fucking slow_ , watching her with wide eyes as she struggled towards her brother, as glowing, blue tendrils slowly coiled down the ceiling opening towards her terrified Brother.

 _Oh God/I Don't Want To Die/Tesla Where Are You?!/Oh God/Help Me!/So Beautiful/Oh Shit/I'm So Scared_ was all she could feel and, as the tentacles curled towards him, her brother _screamed_.

She just...

Lost.

Her.

 _Shit_.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF YOU STUPID, BLUE _BITCH_!" She _roared_ , rage and fear and protectiveness tearing through her as she lunged that last bit through the crowd and _bitch slapped_ the curling blue tendril away from her brother, grabbing him with her other hand and yanking him behind her. She snarled up at the tendrils, which had actually recoiled away in response, a feel of indignant surprise flashing from the alien residue in Their heads, and she didn't care about the acidic burn on her hand, didn't care about the horrified, disbelieving stares of the survivors, or even her brother's sudden flash of _Holy Shit/Such A Badass/Jesus Christ_.

She cared only about the fact that the Kaiju in Their head was getting curious again, and, with a snarl she flailed her injured hand at what she could now see were tentacles coming out of Otachi's _tongue_ , and bared her teeth as she reached for that alien connection in Their head, she reached for it, and plunged her metaphorical hands into it and _wrenched_ it into herself, away from her brother, and tried to _keep it trapped there_.

 _You Will Not Touch Him_ , she Thought at Otachi, snarling through the link as the tentacles recoiled in startled shock again, an edge of wariness adding to it, but she didn't care. _You Will_ _ **Not Touch HIM!**_ The scream that tore from her throat wasn't quite human, edged with the same Kaiju-trilling challenge they emitted at the Jaegers, and, through her hold on Otachi's suddenly wary, but even _more_ fascinated, mind, she could feel the edge of the Precursors, Their sudden nerves, Their edge of _How-Did-It-Do-This-No-It-Cannot-Be_ , and the feral, vicious satisfaction coiled through her head and into her brother's.

 _You Fucked With The Wrong Species Assholes_ , she thought, the snarl on her mouth half a dark grin that looked best plated in gold, as Gipsy Danger attacked. Feeling Otachi's pain and fury at being attacked, Tesla was tempted to yank at the bitch's brain, distract her and egg her on and _hurt her_ but, then, Figgy's mind is there, coiling around hers and prying her jagged, raging claws away from Otachi's mind, soothing, adoring, awe-filled love coiling tighter than a spring around her triggered instability, coaxing the rage into a low simmer even as her body seemed to slowly sink into his suddenly tight hug.

Her lungs were heaving as she struggled to catch her breath, teeth clenched in a snarl still and throat _aching_ from the not-quite-human scream she'd called, and Figgy's breath is purposefully deep and slow in her ear, his scruff tickling the edge of her neck.

" _Dude_ ," He breathed shakily as the watching crowd seemed to slowly come out of their stunned stupor, gaping at the two of them. "You are such a fucking _bad ass_ , oh my God, Sparky." Tesla let out a low, huff of a laugh and closed her eyes, trying to let the anger seep out of her but too high on Adrenalin and the pain slowly rising in her left hand as the burns began to blister, but a glance showed that they lacked the gray-blue edge of the poisonous acidity of the Kaiju.

"Let's go get you a brain, Figgy," she told him hoarsely, and his startled, hysterical cackle made those nearest eye them in awed terror. Figgy's grin was edged with terror and the oncoming Bad Days of mania, no doubt he'd be up and twitchy for the next few days.

"Fuck yeah, Sparky. Let's go find that one-eyed bitch." And Tesla can only bare her teeth in that familiar, dark grin as they rise from the ground together.

"Fuck yeah," she growls, and the two wait impatiently for the All Clear to come through.

 


	5. Drifting

Figgy was carefully bandaging her hand as they rode in the back of one of her Boss's glammed-out red-and-gold limo's, said Boss sprawled out on the other seat, watching them with a calculating expression as he sipped cognac from a glass tumbler. He was making Figgy nervous, making him twitch and babble and Tesla could only sigh as her brother effectively threw her under the bus.

"I can't believe you _bitch-slapped_ a _Kaiju_ , oh my God, Sparky," he complained as he finished up the bandage with a neat little bow. "I mean, Jesus, people say _I_ have no survival instinct!" Tesla snorted as Hannibal set his drink down. With emphasis.

"You did _what_ now?" He asked lowly, and Figgy yipped a little, shrinking instinctively into Tesla's shoulder and offering a weak, half-assed grin at the mobster. Tesla sighed and threw her bad arm over her brothers shoulder and curled the bandaged hand against his arm comfortingly even as she bared her teeth in a grim smile at her boss.

"I bitch-slapped Otachi for trying to snatch my brother," she told him, something dark and vicious and not-all-stable curling her lips further, into a snarl. "And I'll do it again, and _again_ , 'til I'm burned to ash and she's got somethin' to remember the Human Race by," she snarled, and Figgy is reacting, reaching across her to grab her uninjured hand which, huh, she hadn't even realized it was in a fist, fingers cramping from her white-knuckled tenseness.

"And I sincerely appreciate not ending up dead, because, you know, I like living?" He tried to cheer her up, nervous grin tight and forced, eyes darting towards Hannibal and back, and a cautious, nervous _Oh God/Don't Piss Off The Gangster/God He's Scary/But Hot/So Hot/Daddy Is Right/Wait No/BAD THOUGHTS/Oh Damn It/Return Of The Why!Boner/Jesus_ had her anger abating into a snort/giggle that had her brother flushing and smacking at her ineffectively, which had her laughing harder as he whined and tried to cover her mouth, all but straddling her as she fought him off with a cackle.

"Shut _up_ you _ass_!" He complained, embarrassed, and, giggling, she leaned up and coiled her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so they were full-on cuddling, pressed tight against one another and snuggling closer.

"Christ," Hannibal muttered exasperatedly. "Didn't know I'd get dinner and a show." The Gieszler Twins looked at him, blinking in confusion, before realizing that they weren't, exactly, in a platonic-seeming position.

"Oh My God _No_!" They both complained loudly, without moving, because fuck people and their weird thoughts, seriously.

"We're not, like, _into_ each other or anything, Jesus," Figgy complained, and they both grimaced, because _ew_.

"We've shared fuck buddies every so often, but, we're not into doing any of that, for fucks sake," she added, shuddering. "Seriously, we can be kinky,"

"Hell yeah, because, you know, _Rockstars_ ," Figgy crowed with a playful grin that had Hannibal snorting.

"But incest? Not a thing, like, _ever_ ," Tesla continued.

"Seriously, not even a curious 'what would that be like?' kind of thought," Figgy continued. "And it's pretty much a deal breaker in the bedroom, which is, you know, pretty rare since we can pretty much go along with some fucked up things." He flushed, and Tesla hummed with a smirk, catching a couple of _very_ telling memories from their Link.

"Remember that Physic's Professor who came to lecture?" She asked slyly, and Figgy groaned at _those_ memories, hiding his flushed face in her neck as _Why Sparky Why/No Boner Go Away/Damn It All/Worst Sister EVER_ flared across their link. "His Hand's were _huge_ ," she sighed pointedly, grinning over at her Boss as Figgy whined high in his throat and made a half-hearted flailing motion as if to cover her mouth. "He tied us both up and spanked us _raw_ , then he totally left us hanging with orders not to even _think_ about touching ourselves and that he'd see us after his lecture, which was, like, what, four hours later?" She asked, nudging Figgy, who groaned and nodded into her neck.

"Yeah," he sighed, sulking now but not really upset. "And he was, like, _hung_ , seriously, go Bulgaria for that, Amen," he murmured, eyes half lidded as they both shivered and grinned the exact same big, goofy grin. "Pity he had to leave a couple days later, but _damn_ what a weekend," he sighed happily and Tesla hummed in agreement. Hannibal's low, deep chuckle startled Figgy, who had, honestly, forgotten he was even there, and the dark, gold-painted grin was enough to make the both of them flush and shift a but awkwardly, even as the mobster didn't say a thing, just pointedly sipping his cognac and slowly flexing his massive hands and, okay, yeah, that was deliberate and the siblings shared a look.

 _Why Exactly Haven't You Fucked Him Yet?_ Figgy wondered, and Tesla could only shrug helplessly. _I Like Living/Knife Fetish/Fantastic Spank Bank Material Though_ she though back, and got a shiver and an _Oh Fuck/I'm Doomed/WE'RE Doomed_ as Hannibal outright laughed at them, earning twin pouts.

"We're here, braniacs," he told them, still chuckling as the gorgeous, terrifying Yun pulled the door open, cold gaze unblinking as she stared at the two of them without any expression.

"I can't tell if she's, like, disapproving of us cuddling or, like, contemplating murder or something," Figgy muttered, probably too loud since Hannibal snorted and Yun's expression, somehow, chilled further.

"Dude," Tesla muttered back, "Stop trying to piss off the people I work with. You don't see me trawling your lab for your Bestie, do you?" Figgy pouted, but then he got a hilariously _Oh My God_ expression of realization.

"Jesus, I never introduced you to Hermann," he muttered, startled, and Tesla blinked.

"Huh... You never did." The two of them consider that as they move out of the car. The realization, however, has to wait, as the Harvesters within Otachi run afoul of what appears to be a _fetus Kaiju, Jesus Christ_ , which almost manages to make its half-blind way all the way to her brother before Tesla is lunging forward, that low, simmering rage back at the forefront of her entire _being_ as she slams herself against the Baby's umbilical-cord-wrapped throat, snarling furiously, blindly enraged as it squeals and trills as she manages to over balance it, more out of surprise and its own lack of coordination than her force, but she stands, panting heavily, as it struggles and wriggles on its side, half-formed arm-wings tangling in membrane and umbilical cord, screeching horribly loud with its glowing blue mouth wide as it gasped against it personal noose.

"I told you to stay the _fuck_ away from my brother," she snarls, stalking over, uncaring of Figgy calling her name as she lunges up onto its shoulders, because her hands are curling around the foot-thick cord, her foot digging into the back of the Baby's neck as it writhes, and she's pulling back, her whole weight into it, snarl on her face as the Baby tries to cry out and only chokes faster. It rears, trying to throw her off, and nearly succeeds, slipery as it is, but, the bandages on her burnt hand actually _help_ , providing traction as she digs both feet into its neck, heaving with all her might and digging rage-filled claws into the weak, fluttering ghost Drifting in the back of her head, the Precursors howling and hissing and the Otachi Clone's that in the wing snarling and promising to punish once they caught her, but she didn't care.

It took three minutes for Baby to die, not even a flicker in the back of her head telling her it still lived, and then she's letting it go, hopping down off its corpse, and stalking away, hands shaking and shoulders hunched with that cold/hot rage, shoving it down as Newton is scrambling up off the ground and fluttering around her, trying to sooth her while babbling about how bad ass she was and wondering about the reasons the fetus could exist when, hello, Kaiju were _clones_ and, hey, look! Intact Fetus Brain!

"Just..." She sighs out, shaking her head as the rage finally, _finally_ , slides away, leaving her shaky and ill-feeling, exhausted and grim. "Shut up and get the PONs ready," she murmured, and her adorably fluttery little hummingbird brother cuddled her close and tight in a hug, letting her lean heavily against him for a moment, before she mentaly gave him a swat and a _Get Going Now/Adorable Asshole/Work To Do/No Rest For Rockstars_ that gets a laugh out of him before he's flounce away and she's lowering herself onto a hunk of rubble as Hannibal drifts over, panting for breath and trying to be suave.

"Kid, that had to be the craziest, most ridiculously bad Ass thing I have ever seen in my life," He told her bluntly; she offered a grim smile.

"I don't take well to assholes hounding my brother," she told him wearily, leaning back and closing her eyes. She must doze off for a bit, or something, her mind tiredly following Figgy's progress as he starts shoving things together for optimal work. It's about then that Hermann arrives, severe and rigid and painfully stiff as he starts scolding Newt for running off without back-up.

"He's got your number, Figgy," she calls out groggily, to tired to focus on sending the message mentally as she's already staggering to her feet.

"Shut up, Sparky," he complains automatically, and she laughs as she shuffles over to the grim-faced doctor.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Doctor Gottlieb," she tells him warmly, completely honest because _this_ is the man her little brother has been sharing his space with, the man who both drives him up the wall and is his dearest friend. The doctor eyes her uncertainly, face neutral, before he offers a stiff, painfully polite smile and a firm, if quick, handshake.

"Yes, well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage, Madame," He told her, and she smiled cheerfully.

"Doctor Tesla Gieszler, at your service," she told him cheerfully. "I'm Newton's Mirror Twin," she told him and, yeah, she used her oft-ignored title, because, while she hadn't gone straight into the teaching circuit, like Figgy had, she _had_ earned six doctorates alongside her twin. She'd just opted for "Private" instead of Public work.

"I... I see," he muttered, blinking rapidly. "Doctor Gieszler... er, _Newton_ , speaks of you, on occasion, usually when he is babbling on about some ridiculous theory he has and how you would help him on it instead of scolding him about leaving _organs on the floor_!" He raised his voice at this earning a middle-finger salute from her brother from where he's gathering the equipment to start the interface for the Drift.

About then, Hermann's phone went off, the doctor shuffling away to answer it, shouting over the wind, and Tesla moved to help her brother, pulling a couple of PONs unit's out of their travel box.

" _TWO?!_ " Herman shouted, aghast, and shaking his head. "That's not right, not right at all! Newton!" He turned shouting up at her brother as he sank the probe into the Baby's brain. "There are only _Two_ Kaiju signatures in the Breach, not the three I predicted!"

"Hermann!" Her brother shouted back, edging his mania and hysteria hard now as he struggled with the sharp probe. "I haven't exactly had a very good day, okay?!" He heaved and strained against the probe as it slowly sank. "We've got about five... _minutes_..." He heaved.

" _Should_ be _three_ ," Hermann snapped, but Newton ignored him.

"... _Before_ Brain Death occurs here!" He gasped, finally done and hopping down of Baby's head. "I don't time to talk about your _theory_!"

"This is all _wrong_ ," Hermann continued determinedly, tone urgent as Tesla begins to shift things around, superciliously setting the computer up for an extra PONs, a faint smile curling her lips as they two argued. _Boys/So Cute/Always Trouble/Try To Be Patient_ she sent to her brother, getting back a rapid-fire _No Time/Gotta Go Now/Hurry Hurry!/Damn It Hermann_ that made her chuckle.

"Newton, I am _not_ wrong!" Hermann snapped, turning towards the computer. "And there is only _one_ way to make sure, and that is to do this... Together..." he trails off, staring at the screen that's set for _three_ PONs, and Tesla grins impishly as she holds out one of the helmets.

"It's good to have you on board, Doctor Gottlieb," she tells him, Figgy already putting a PONs on her head and curling the stabilizing cord around her throat.

"Thank you," Newton tells her, before turning large, vulnerable eyes on Hermann, who is staring at the two of them with his own large eyes. "You'd really do this for me... Well, _with_ me? Us?" He manages gesticulating awkwardly. Hermann's face sort of softens, and he offers a nervy, half-smile.

"Well, with Worldwide Destruction a certain alternative," he said, a nervous attempt at teasing. "Do I _really_ have a choice?" And, yeah, Tesla could feel the depth of that answer in her brother, that emotional clinging of the realization that _He's Got My Back/Dude Wow/Hermann..._ as he blinked back tears and offered the brightest grin she'd seen in hours.

"Say it with me, my man," He orders, holding up a hand for a strong grip, grinning. "We are going to _own_ this bad boy!" Hermann awkwardly starts to shake the hand, then tries and pat it, but, kudos to him, he doesn't really hesitate in replying.

"By Jove, we are going to _own_ this... _Thing_ for  _sure_!" He agrees enthusiastically, and Tesla can't help but let out a sharp laugh and grip their hands between both of her own.

"Damn straight," she agreed gleefully. "For _science_ and _mankind_!"

"Hell yeah!" Newt crowed, and Hermann let out a strangely adorable little huff-snort-laugh and grinned brightly at the two.

"Let's get this thing started," he urged, and the three of them moved, quickly securing their PONs and checking one anothers, no time for egos or gestures of grandeur. Once they had the machines ready, Newton grabbed the control switch.

"You ready for this?" He called; Hermann let out a short, nervous breath and nodded, and Tesla patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"All's good, Figgy," she agreed aloud; they turned to face the Baby.

"Initiating Neural Handshake in five, four, three, two, _one_ ," he counted down, and activated the switch, and, suddenly, they were Together, and everything went _blue_.

Flashes of one anothers lives, important parts and small, intimate little flickers of lives, and then They were Connected to the Hive, and They _Knew_.

The connection broke, and They were themselves again, the Twin's bad eyes bleeding, nose running with fresh blood, and the phantom twists in their stomach the only warning they had before Hermann was bent over a toilet.

"We have to warn them," Tesla muttered hoarsely, and Newton was nodding shakily as Hermann straightened, wiping his mouth with his 'kercheif.

"The Jaegers, the Breach," he managed, shaking and jittery. "The _Plan_!"

"It won't work," Hermann hissed, and, damn it all, wasn't _that_ just a kick in the nuts?

"Let's go," she orders, and the two men nod.

They have a World to Save.

 


End file.
